Natsu Dragneel
Power and Stats Tier: 8-B '''| 8-A | '''8-A, possibly 7-C | 7-C | 7-B Name: '''Etherious Natsu Dragneel '''Origin:[[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy Tail| Fairy Tail]] Gender: Male Age: 17 | 18 after Second Timeskip Classification: Human/Mage revived by his brother Zeref as a possible partial demon. Power and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Smell, Reflexes and Hearing, his dragon slaying magic gives him the ability to eat control and create fire, the temperature of his flames increase with his emotions along with his physical strength, has high resistance to natural and magical flames, has minor control over lighting, can absorb different kinds of magic, transformation Attack Potency: City-Block level+ | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (has a casual Multi-City Block level feat) | Town level should be stronger than in base | City Level, (Engulfed the entire GMG arena in flames from casually releasing some of his magic, Effortlessly oneshoted Bluenote, who almost stalemated Gildartz, who casually accidentally completely destroyed a small mountain in one blow. Defeated a small mountain level god of war in a single blow. Is likely comparable to Jellal, a person he managed to defeat early on in the series) possibly higher Speed: Supersonic+ | Hypersonic '''| '''Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+. Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ '''(Destroyed a large portion of the tower of heaven in his fight with jellal) | '''Class GJ+ (Destroyed the ex chairman's mansion with a single punch without magic amp) | Class GJ+ | At least''' Class TJ | At least '''Class TJ+ Durability: City Block level+ (was able to survive attacks of this level) | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level+ (Was stronger than Dragon Force) | Multi-City Block level+ (Was able to survive mutiple blasts from Jackal) | Town level (Should be stronger than base) | At least Town level+, '''likely much higher '''Stamina: Extremely Large, Has shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, can eat fire to restore his magic power and stamina. Range: Average Human range in h2h, Several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None, if you don't count Happy who he uses to fly. Intelligence: Has shown to be smart in battle situation, isn't that smart outside of combat. Weaknesses: He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation makes him sick, eating kinds of magic that aren't fire makes him sick, very reckless, not to bright outside of combat, using his most powerful attack leaves him drained Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Fire Dragon Slayer Magic' (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. * Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken):Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. While he was wearing a cat mask, Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā). * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire'' '''Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at a close range. * Demolition Fist of the Flame Dragon King '(炎竜王の崩拳 ''Enryūō no Hōken) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell:the user charges their fist for a brief moment, releasing a large quantity of flames in the process. Afterwards, the user punches their target, dealing massive damage to them; so massive, in fact, that it even breaks their victim into pieces, regardless of their size. '''-Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): * Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. In the anime, Natsu also used this spell to defeat Erigor. * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used againstGildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, defeating them. * Dragon God's Brilliant Flame (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Natsu engulfs one hand in the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from Flame God Slayer Magic, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating Zancrow, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory in one hit. '-Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade': An enhanced version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. After consuming the core of Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King, the user ignites their fists with fire, as well as the aforementioned consumed energy, and then throws it towards their desired target, creating explosions upon colliding '-Black Flame Dragon Mode': After absorbing the flames of Dark Regulus, Natsu is capable of combining these flames with their own for destructive effects. However, consumption of the flames of Dark Regulus rendered Natsu temporarily immobile, he soon recovered and became able to use the Dragon Mode at will. *'Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness': After absorbing the flames of Dark Regulus, Natsu can use Eclipse Leo's spell to blast away his opponents by combining his own flames with the dark ones. *'Darkness Phoenix Blade': An alternate version of Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, Natsu gathers the flames of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and the dark flames of Dark Regulus in his hand, and then cloaks his body in the aforementioned flames before rushing at his target of desire. '-Lightning Flame Dragon Mode' (モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō): Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist: Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning.(Unnamed) * Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. (Unnamed) '-Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision' (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. : -'Dragon Force' (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. * Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu ignites his entire body with the Flame of Rebuke, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero and to damage Mard Geer Key: Pre-Timeskip Base | Pre-Timeskip Dragon Force | Post-Timeskip Base | Post-Timeskip LFD mode | Post Second Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: